dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Achievements
Achievements are unlockable through doing certain procedures. This is a list of all the achievements in Stage 8 of Dan the Man. Any level Shiny! To get this achievement, the player has to pick up 1000 coins in total. Making bank To get this achievement, the player has to pick up 10000 coins in total. Badass in training To get this achievement, the player has to defeat 100 enemies in total. Genghis-Khan-Would-Blush Award To get this achievement, the player has to defeat 1000 enemies in total. Buyer's Remorse To get this achievement, the player has to buy any item at a shop. No Batteries Included To get this achievement, the player has to spend 1000 coins in shops in total. Self Improved To get this achievement, the player has to unlock or upgrade any move at the dojo. The New Master To get this achievement, the player has to unlock and fully upgrade every move for any single character. Every Nook and Cranny To get this achievement, the player has to finish a level after finding every secret area in that level. Who Hides These Things? To get this achievement, the player has to find 50 secret items in total. Oops! To get this achievement, the player has to destroy 1000 objects. Pointy Surprise To get this achievement, the player has to defeat 50 enemies with the knife and the shuriken weapon in total. Full Metal Jacket To get this achievement, the player has to defeat 50 enemies with the modern rifle and the AK rifle in total. Things That Go Boom To get this achievement, the player has to defeat 50 enemies with the RPG7 or the Carlgustav in total. Full Arsenal To get this achievement, the player has to have all 6 weapons at once. I brought for everybody To get this achievement, the player has to defeat three or more enemies with one single attack. Now That's Just Silly To get this achievement, the player has to defeat five or more enemies with one single attack. Untouchable To get this achievement, the player has to finish a level without losing health. The Fast And The Slightly Annoyed To get this achievement, the player has to finish a level in under five minutes. Old School To get this achievement,the player has to play through all of normal mode, starting from the first level, without dying once. This is the hardest achievement to get. Weapons Are For Wimps To get this achievement, the player has to finish a level without using weapons. That Was Luck To get this achievement, the player has to defeat an enemy from far away using a weapon. The Man To get this achievement, the player has to finish all levels of Normal Mode with Dan. Dude, Where's My Jetpack? To get this achievement, the player has to finish all levels playing as Barry Steakfries. We Can Do It! To get this achievement, the player has to finish all levels playing as Josie. (INSERT LINE HERE)! Finish the game with the custom character. Specific levels The Bigger They Are. To get this achievement, finish this level Stage 8-1-3 You Got HOSED! To get this achievement, the player has to defeat Roboriot in Stage 8-2-3, Not In Kansas Anymore. Deus Ex Machina To get this achievement, the player has to defeat the Dark Master in Stage 8-3-3, Enter the Dark Master. Ok, You Win To get this achievement, the player has to defeat King Resistance in Stage 8-4-3, One Night Stand Thanks For Playing! To get this achievement, the player has to finish stage 8-1-1, And So It Begins... Again. Sleep With The Fishes To get this achievement, the player has to throw 10 enemies in the water in stage 8-1-2, The King's Army Is Always Hiring. ¡Olé, Toro! To get this achievement, the player has to jump over the Gatekeeper's head three times when he charges at the player in stage 8-1-3, A Boss Fight At The End Of The Level. To Swat a SWAT To get this achievement, the player has to defeat a flying enemy using any weapon in stage 8-2-2, King Of The Jerk Castle. NO ANIMAL WAS HARMED (IN THE PRODUCTION OF THIS GAME) To get this achievement, the player has to defeat Roboriot without directly damaging its cyber-dogs. Just Like Mario To get this achievement, the player has to enter the first secret area in stage 8-3-1. ZZZZZZZAPED! To get this achievement, the player has to defeat 10 enemies by throwing them into an electric hazard in stage 8-3-2. Remastered To get this achievement, the player has to defeat the Dark Master in stage 8-3-3 without taking damage. The General To get this achievement, the player has to finish section 2 of stage 8-4-1 without taking damage. No Rush To get this achievement, the player has to finish stage 8-4-2 while smashing all objects. Category:Dan the Man game